


I'm liking the way (you do what you do to me)

by fifty_fifty



Series: Pendragon's [3]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anniversary, Blindfolds, Blow Jobs, Dom Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), Dom/sub, Established Relationship, Frottage, Lingerie, M/M, Modern Era, Porn with Feelings, Sub Merlin (Merlin)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:15:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26253988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fifty_fifty/pseuds/fifty_fifty
Summary: Merlin frowned as he looked around the room, the lighting low, except for the candles on various surfaces. It felt calm, serene. But he wasn’t sure why Arthur had done it.“Am I missing something?”Arthur made his way over to him, sliding his arms around his waist. “Today,” he hummed, sliding his nose along Merlin’s, “Is one year since we first met.”Merlin’s breath caught. “Oh,” he said, as he recalled his first visit to Pendragon’s with vivid detail. He hadn’t known then, just how much he was going to enjoy being a sub. But Arthur had shown him. He’d made Merlin truly understand what it was to submit. To give himself over completely.
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Series: Pendragon's [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1905460
Comments: 10
Kudos: 187
Collections: Kinkalot 2020





	I'm liking the way (you do what you do to me)

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Kinkalot 2020 Bingo prompt: Submissive

“Hey, I’m home!” Merlin called out, kicking off his shoes and hanging up his backpack and jacket.

Strange. Arthur should be home by now and he usually responded when Merlin got in.

He padded through the hallway and front room, and then crept up the stairs. A feeling drawing him towards the bedroom. He gently pushed the door open. Inside was Arthur lighting the last of what were many candles, clad in a soft, worn t-shirt and jeans. He straightened his back and smiled warmly at Merlin.

“Welcome home, love.”

Merlin frowned as he looked around the room, the lighting low, except for the candles on various surfaces. It felt calm, serene. But he wasn’t sure why Arthur had done it.

“Am I missing something?”

Arthur made his way over to him, sliding his arms around his waist. “Today,” he hummed, sliding his nose along Merlin’s, “Is one year since we first met.”

Merlin’s breath caught. “ _Oh_ ,” he said, as he recalled his first visit to Pendragon’s with vivid detail. He hadn’t known then, just how much he was going to enjoy being a sub. But Arthur had shown him. He’d made Merlin truly understand what it was to submit. To give himself over completely. And Arthur, who’d never really been serious about anyone, had fallen so completely for him. They’d been an item ever since, exploring kinks, old and new together.

“Yes,” murmured Arthur as he kissed his neck. “One year since you submitted so sweetly for me. I knew there was something about you, and I was right.”

“Yeah, well,” said Merlin, tilting his head to give him better access, “you don’t have to be such a pompous ass about it.”

“You like it,” laughed Arthur.

“Hmmph,” Merlin hummed non-committedly. Not quite managing a scowl, as his whole body shivered when Arthur curled his tongue around the shell of his ear.

“I have a surprise for you,” he breathed against Merlin’s cheek.

Merlin’s eyes lit up. “Really? You’re wearing them?”

Arthur merely looked smug. “If you’re good enough, you’ll find out. Strip for me,” he said, his eyes glinting.

Merlin smiled, he still felt a flutter of nerves, even now, when he undressed for Arthur. Knowing that Arthur’s eyes were on him, that he was watching so approvingly, gave him such a thrill. He slowly unbuttoned his shirt with a waggle of his eyebrows, and slid it off his shoulders, letting it fall to the floor. He toed off his socks and heard Arthur choke back a laugh as he almost tripped in the process. Then he shimmied out of his jeans and boxer-briefs until he was standing there completely nude. His cock started to fill, rising up, away from his body as Arthur looked his fill.

“Beautiful,” whispered Arthur, trailing fingers across his throat and along his back as he circled him. 

“Gorgeous.” 

He pressed a kiss to the back of Merlin’s neck, sending tingles down his spine with words and touch. 

“Breathtaking.” 

He stroked a thumb across Merlin’s cheekbone, and removed his thick-rimmed glasses. “Close your eyes, love.”

“But Arthur—”

“Close them,” Arthur commanded with a hint of steel.

Merlin shivered again, Arthur’s voice going straight to his cock. 

He hurried to obey. Arthur reached around him, tying a blindfold of cool, smooth silk over his eyes, plunging him into instant darkness.

“Are you good with this tonight?” Arthur asked softly. 

Merlin swallowed and nodded, not quite nervous, but thrumming with anticipation.

“Good. Kneel. Hands behind your back. I’ll be back soon.”

Sinking to his knees, Merlin crossed his arms behind his back. He heard the door click softly closed as Arthur left him there alone.

He waited patiently. It was freeing to know that all he had to do was this; kneel with the carpet soft against his knees and just _exist_. Merlin let himself drift, his body relaxing despite the various discomforts. His consciousness, his very being fuzzy, somewhere on the edge of darkness.

His ears pricked up, pulling him back, as he heard the doorbell and Arthur answer, talking to someone at the door. He shivered, heat flooding through him as he let himself imagine what the person would think if they could see him like this; naked, blindfolded and waiting willingly, compliantly, so good, for his Dom to return. Arousal flooded through him with the beating of his heart.

He continued waiting, settling back to that lovely quiet place where his mind was quiet and his thoughts ceased. It was sometime later when the door clicked open, bringing him back.

“Okay?” Arthur asked, running a hand through Merlin’s hair. Merlin leaned into his touch. 

“You can use your hands now,” he told him.

Merlin rolled his shoulders, enjoying the ache, before reaching out to feel soft, warm skin, covered in fine hair. Merlin’s heart sped up, as he realised Arthur was undressed. He ran his fingers up and down Arthur’s thighs. Enjoying how firm and strong they were. What had he done to get a man like this? A man who knew him so perfectly. He let his hands run all the way up to Arthur’s hips, searching.

He groaned as his hands found silk and lace and pressed his face to Arthur’s silk-clad cock, breathing him in. “You’re wearing them,” he sighed, his fingers sliding around to stroke over the smooth skin of Arthur’s arse. 

Recently, they’d purchased some lingerie, to see how they might like it. Judging by his own rapid breathing and Arthur’s hardening cock, they both liked it quite a lot. If only Merlin could see the crimson and white lace. He bet Arthur was a vision. Merlin pressed his mouth to Arthur’s cock and started to suck at him through the silk. 

Arthur keened, threading his fingers through Merlin’s hair, not forcing him, just holding him there. “God, Merlin. Your mouth is so, so good.”

Merlin continued sucking until the silk was sopping wet, and Arthur fully erect, pushing hard against the fabric. Merlin tugged the thong down and Arthur’s cock bobbed free, hitting Merlin’s chin. He grasped it at the base, tasting Arthur with a lick to his slit, then tonguing at the underside of his cock, before he started sucking at the head. 

“That’s it,” Arthur breathed. “Take what you need.”

Merlin started to bob his head with vigor, sucking hard, enjoying the huffs and groans he was drawing from Arthur’s throat. He sucked him all the way down, Arthur’s cock bumping at the back of his throat and moaned around him. Arthur shuddered, muttering curses as his fingers curled in Merlin’s hair.

“Fuck, your beautiful mouth…”

Arthur rocked his hips slowly, pushing in and out of Merlin’s mouth so that Merlin could taste every inch of him. Arthur thumbed at the corner of his mouth, muttering dirty-sweet words that went straight to Merlin’s cock. And then he pulled out and Merlin let out an astonished cry.

Soon he was being kissed and pushed back onto the carpet. A warm, firm hand wrapped around his cock, tugging a few times before a hot, wet heat wrapped around him without ceremony. Merlin’s head tipped back with a breathy exhalation, his voice lost to the sudden suction, and the hunger, and the way his body felt as though it was being extracted through his cock... He thrust up into it, his body arching, so close to that delicious release when Arthur pulled off, his mouth returning to Merlin’s lips. He kissed him softly, moaning as Merlin opened up to him like a flower in the sun and he licked into Merlin’s mouth. Arthur pressed him into the carpet, rocking their hips together, their cocks gliding between them; precome, silk and spit slicking the way.

“Arthur,” gasped Merlin, meeting Arthur’s open-mouthed kisses with his own. “Arthur, I’m—”

Merlin cried as he spilled out his climax. 

“Merlin, Merlin,” murmured Arthur, pressing his lips to the hollow of Merlin’s throat, following soon after with a low sob. 

Merlin smiled, sleep starting to claim him, as Arthur pulled away, returning with a warm cloth. He wiped Merlin down gently and helped him to the bed.

“Good?” he asked.

“Mmm,” Merlin agreed, still coming down from his afterglow. 

Arthur pulled him close, tucking Merlin’s head under his chin. “I ordered food from your favourite restaurant,” he murmured, playing with Merlin’s hair. 

“You’re so sweet.” Merlin yawned, as he wrapped his arms around Arthur’s chest. He watched Arthur’s chest rise and fall through hooded eyes.

Arthur chuckled and pressed a kiss to Merlin’s head. “Sleep,” he told him. “We can eat later.”

Merlin smiled, slotting his leg possessively between Arthur’s thighs, claiming Arthur as Arthur had claimed him. Not wanting to be parted even for a moment as he drifted off to sleep.


End file.
